Heartless
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: fanmake of Gremlins. There's three rules you must follow: Never put it in bright lights, never get it wet, and never feed it after midnight. Naruto Uzumaki's just broken all three.
1. The mysterious gift

_Chapter 1: The mysterious gift_

Our story begins on a quiet and peaceful night in New York City, down in the Chinatown district. It was getting close to Christmas and people were getting their shopping done.

"Come in, it's this way." A voice said. Stepping out of an alleyway was a kid with a red short, blue jeans, a red shirt and black hair with green streaks. This is Jake Long. Right behind Jake was a guy with spiky yellow hair. He was wearing a Leaf village headband, a Jounin vest under a white cloak, blue pants, and black sandals.

This is Minato Namikaze.

"_Hi friends, my name's Minato and I've got a story to tell. Yeah I know, pretty much everyone's got a story to tell, but mine is one that you'll never believe. I work as an inventor and while on a business trip in New York, I was hitting some shops to see if I could sell some merchandise and find a Christmas gift for my son. So I decided to check out this one place, and that's where it all started." _Minato narrated.

"Ok, we're here." Jake said. Minato looked up at a small building with some Chinese letters in one of the windows. A wind chime was hanging outside the door and Minato raised his eyebrow a little.

"This is your grandpa's store?" he asked Jake. The building didn't really look like a store.

"Yeah! Come on, you're gonna love it!" Jake said, opening the door and going inside. Minato followed him and when he stepped inside, he saw that the place was filled with Chinese antiques. There was stuff like small dragon statues, smiling Buddha's, puzzle boxes, all that cool stuff.

Sitting behind the store's counter was an old Chinese man wearing blue Chinese clothing and he was quietly smoking out of a Chinese pipe. This is Luong Lao Shi, Jake's wise and loving grandpa.

"Whoa, nice place." Minato said as he looked around. He looked down at some dragon statues and gently touched one of them.

"Do you see anything you like?" Lao Shi calmly asked as he smoked his pipe. Minato smiled as he pressed a button on a music box. A small tune started to play and small Chinese dancers moved around on the top of the music box. Minato then walked up to the front desk.

"You've got a lot of cool stuff here, but I bet there's something here you don't have." Minato said.

"And what might that be?" Lao Shi asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Minato said. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a device that looked like a lightsaber handle with a trigger on it. On the tip of the device was a spring and a small boxing glove.

"Now I bet you have a real pest problem around here. Think about it, you're sitting in your living room and then you look and see a bug crawling on your ceiling. You don't wanna get up and take care of it yourself, so for problems like that, I created this, the bug buster." Minato said as Jake and his grandpa looked at his creation.

"If you have this on you you'll never have to get near a bug again. Just pull the trigger and…" Minato said, accidently pulling the trigger! The spring launched out and the boxing glove whooshed forward, smashing a vase to pieces!

"Ooh…" Jake said as he winced. Minato winced too as the spring came back, Lao Shi kept huffing on his pipe.

"I-I can pay for that." Minato said as he quickly put his invention away. Just then, the inventor heard a strange sound coming from the right side of the room. He looked to the right and saw a box with holes in the lid moving a little.

"Huh?" he asked himself as he walked over to the box. Jake followed him and Minato knelt down to the box, he gently lifted the lid and looked inside.

"Hey, what is this thing?" He asked Jake as he kept looking at the thing inside. The thing in the box kept making small chirping sounds as it looked up at Minato.

"It's a Heartless." Jake said, looking down with Minato.

"A Heartless?" he asked. The creature then started humming a song in a high pitched voice. Minato smiled and laughed a little, this creature was amazing!

"What's he doing?" Minato asked with a smile.

"Singing, he loves to sing." Jake said. The inventor put his hand on his chin and thought, _"I bet Naruto would love this!"_ Minato stood up and turned to Lao Shi.

"He's perfect, I've gotta have him." He said, walking up to the old man. Minato pulled a wallet out and took out two one hundred dollar bills. He placed the money on the counter.

"Here, I'll give you two hundred dollars for him." Minato said. Jaked gasped quietly and looked at his grandpa. Lao Shi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but he's not for sale." He said.

"Oh come on, I need a gift for my son and he's just the thing I need." Minato said, pulling another hundred out.

"I'll tell you what, three hundred dollars, take it or leave it." Mianto said, thinking Lao Shi would finally agree.

"Grandpa, come on! We could really use the money." Jake said. Lao Shi took another puff on his pipe and shook his head again.

"I'm sorry but no. It takes a lot of responsibility to take care of a Heartless." He said as he stood up from the counter.

"He's not for sale." The old man said as he walked into the back. Minato sighed in defeat and put his money back into his wallet. He turned to leave when Jake tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute." He said. Minato looked down at him and Jake looked at the back door to make sure his grandpa wasn't listening.

"Meet me out front in a few minutes." He whispered. Minato slowly nodded and left the store. He waited outside the front for a few minutes like Jake said and finally, the kid came out with the Heartless, still in the box.

"Ok, here he is." Jake said. Minato smiled, took the box and gave Jake the three hundred dollars.

"Thanks kid, but what about your grandpa?" Minato asked.

"Don't worry about him." Jake said as he put the money in his pocket. Minato looked in the box at his new purchase and smiled. The creature made small chirping sounds as it looked at him.

"Oh and before you go, I've gotta tell you something important, there's three rules you've gotta follow." Jake said.

"And what are those?" Minato asked.

"Ok, rule number one, keep him out of bright lights. He hates bright lights, and never put him in sunlight, it'll kill him. Second, never get him wet, don't even give him water to drink. And the third rule is the most important rule of all, no matter how much he whines or begs, don't ever feed him after midnight." Jake said.

"Ok kid, whatever you say. Thanks a ton for this, and Merry Christmas." Minato said before turning around and walking away with his son's gift in hand.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Welcome to Appledale

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Appledale_

The next morning in the middle of a small town, the day was getting started and the holiday spirit was in the air. Some citizens where hanging wreaths from street lights, snow was everywhere and the town's radio DJ had a Christmas song ready to go.

"Good morning everyone, you're listening to 98.5, the official radio station of Appledale U.S.A.!" The DJ said as the song "Christmas (Baby please come home) by Mariah Carey" started to play. While the song played, the citizens of the town were really getting into the Christmas spirit.

A group of school children were playing in the snow and had even built a snowman while they waited for their school bus to arrive.

"Hey Tootie, heads up!" shouted a buck toothed kid named Timmy Turner. He threw a snowball and nailed a girl with black hair named Tootie in the head.

"I'm gonna get you Timmy!" She laughed as she got a snowball ready. After a minute or two, their bus arrived and all the kids piled on. Meanwhile at a tree lot across the street, a girl with bright red hair in two odangos named Doremi Harukaze was up on a ladder and tying up a sign that read "Harukaze Xmas trees"

As she stepped down, one of the chief of police, an anthropomorphic fox named Fox McCloud parked his police cruiser in front of the tree lot.

"Good morning Fox!" Doremi said as the cop got out of his car. He smiled and stepped into the tree lot where a smiling snowman was sitting with a broom in it's hand.

"Good morning Doremi. Wow, you've sure got a lot of trees this year." Fox said as he looked around the lot. One certain tree then caught his attention.

"Hey, I think the guys down at the station would like that one." He said, pointing at the tree. The cop then accidently bumped into the snowman.

"Ow!" it said. Fox jumped back a little and held his chest.

"Huh?" he asked himself. He then lifted up the snowman's head a little and underneath was a girl with short pink hair. This is Pop Harukaze, Doremi's little sister.

"Pop? What are you doing in there?" Fox asked. Pop groaned a little and got an annoyed look.

"Don't ask." She said, making Fox and Doremi laugh. Fox then pulled out his wallet while Pop put the head of her costume back on. The cop pulled out thirty dollars, Doremi smiled and took the money.

"Ok Pop, go and put this tree on Fox's car." Doremi said. Pop nodded from inside her costume and waddled over to get the tree. Before she made it though, she slipped on a small patch of ice.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. When she landed, she tried to get back up but the costume was so poofy that she could only move her feet. She kicked her feet a little and rolled on the ground.

"A little help here?" She asked. Meanwhile in the suburbs, a teenage boy was sitting in a red Slug Bug, trying to get it to start. The boy had spiky yellow hair, whisker marks on his cheeks, and he was wearing a Leaf Ninja headband, a brown work suit, brown shoes and an orange jacket. This is Naruto Uzumaki.

Sitting in the passenger's seat was a yellow dog with black ears and a green collar. This is Pluto, Naruto's pet.

"Come on, come on." Naruto said as he tried starting his car. He groaned and got out and went to the front of his car. He opened the hood and smoke shot out, his engine was busted.

"Oh that's perfect." Naruto groaned as he closed the hood. Just then, one of his neighbors drove up on a farm plow. His neighbor was a male pony with yellow fur, an orange mane and tail, and he was wearing an orange and white bowtie and a camouflage patterned coat. This is Mr. Cake and he had just gotten back from

"Morning Naruto! What's the matter?" Mr. Cake said as he turned his plow off and jumped down.

"Morning Mr. Cake. My car's just being a bit stupid today." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah these old fashioned cars do that a lot. I've never seen a car from this day in age that dies on you like that." Mr. Cake said. Naruto laughed and grabbed a leash from his car, he put it on Pluto's collar.

"Well, I'd better get going or my boss is gonna kill me." Naruto said as Pluto got out of the car with him.

"Hey before you go how's that comic of yours coming along? I can't wait to see you in the funnies right next to Dennis the Menace and Little Lulu." Mr. Cake said. Naruto laughed a little.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble Mr. Cake but they don't print those anymore." Naruto said.

"They don't?" Mr. Cake asked, scratching his head with his hoof.

"Say hello to your wife for me, come on Pluto." Naruto said as he and his dog hurried down the street while Mr. Cake waved goodbye to him. The two made their way to Main Street where people were doing some shopping and some shop owners were opening for business. The boy and his dog walked up to a bank and a guard opened the door for them.

"Right on time." The guard said, making Naruto laugh a little. He and Pluto went behind the bank counter to an empty spot and Naruto put his dog in the space under the counter.

"Now be a good boy and be quiet." Naruto said as he tied Pluto's leash to a chair. Naruto took his jacket off, placed it on the chair and then pulled a nameplate that had his name on it. He put it in front of him and then pulled out a clip on tie and put it on.

"There we go, all set." Naruto said to himself. In the spot next to him was one of his co-workers, it was a girl with dark purple hair, light purple eyes with no pupils, and she was wearing a short sleeved blue dress with white polka-dots and black high heels. This is Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto but as you might have guessed, she was way too nervous to tell him how she felt. Hinata grabbed a clipboard and walked over to Naruto.

"H-hi Naruto… would you sign this please?" She nervously asked.

"Sure, what is this?" he asked as he pulled a pen out. Hinata nervously pressed her two index fingers together and she blushed lightly.

"It's a petition, we're trying to get Moe's Bar declared a landmark, Mrs. Peabody is trying to take his lease away." Hinata said. Naruto sighed as he signed the petition.

"His too?" he asked. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, she says it's nothing but a waste of space." Hinata said, Naruto then laughed a little.

"I hope this works out, that's where my dad proposed to my mom." He said and Hinata giggled.

"That's where everyone's dad proposed to their mom." She said, giggling some more. Meanwhile down the street, an old woman wearing a minx furcoat with her hair in a bun was walking down the sidewalk, the head of a porcelain snowman was in her arms.

This is Mrs. Peabody _(Bully) _the richest citizen in Appledale. The old woman had an angry look as she approached the bank, she had a few words to say to Naruto.

When she arrived on the bank, a hobo who was sitting outside held his hand up to her.

"Can I have some money Mrs. Peabody? I need to get myself a new set of clothes." The hobo said as he shivered in the cold.

"Oh please, the very last thing I wanna do is give my money to a street bum! I worked hard to get where I am today and I'm not just gonna hand over my money to the likes of you." She said in a strict voice.

"Come on Mrs. Peabody! It's Christmas!" The hobo said, the old woman then turned to him again.

"Well now you have something to ask Santa for." She said before going inside the bank where Naruto was giving money to a customer.

"Ok, there's forty bucks. Have a nice day." He said, the customer smiled and left. Mrs. Peabody pushed her way through the crowd to Naruto's spot and placed the snowman hean on the desk.

"Can I help you?" Nauro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you be smart with me, look what your mangy dog did to my imported Belgium snowman! Do you realize how much this cost?" Mrs. Peabody asked in a mad voice, making Hinata gulp in fear.

"Well I'm really sorry, I'll pay for it if you want." Naruto said.

"I don't want your money, I've already got plenty of that. What I really want, is your dog." She said with a smirk. Naruto widened his eyes.

"Why do you want Pluto?" he asked. Pluto heard this and whimpered in fear, covering his head with his paws.

"Because he's a public menace, I'm gonna take him to the pound and have him put down. It'll be quick and painless compared to what I could do to him. With all that fur he has he'd make a nice new coat for my collection." The old woman smirked. Pluto looked at the rope he was tied too and got an idea. He bit into it and untied himself.

"Or maybe I'll stuff him and put him in my trophy room." Mrs. Peabody said. Suddenly, Pluto started to bark as he jumped onto the counter!

"Ahh!" Mrs. Peabody screamed! Pluto knocked the snowman head off the counter and it fell to the floor, shattering to pieces!

"Pluto!" Naruto said as he leaped over to the counter and saw Pluto was pulling on Mrs. Peabody's coat sleeve with his teeth.

"Get this mutt off of me!" She yelled as Naruto grabbed his dog's collar and pulled him away from the screaming old woman. Just then the bank's manager, a blond haired woman with a rather large chest named Tsunade along with her assistant, a blonde haired boy named Leon _(Ojamajo Doremi) _saw what was going on.

They ran over to Mrs. Peabody who was holding her heart and panting, they helped her up while Naruto picked up Pluto.

"Oh my heart, my heart! I can't take a shock like that!" Mrs. Peabody said in a scared voice.

"Naruto, what's the meaning of this?" Tsunada angrily asked while Hinata watched from the side with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging, nothing like this had ever happened before at the bank.

"Yeah this is a bank, not a pet store!" Leon said with forced anger, he was never good at showing anger.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Peabody, Pluto wasn't going to hurt you, honest!" Naruto said.

"I'm sick of excuses, you're just like your father Uzumaki, he's always toying around with those terrible excuses for inventions, that loser!" Mrs. Peabody hissed. Hinata sighed and shook her head, that old bat could really put someone down. The old crone then looked at Pluto.

"And as for you pup, I'll get you when you least expect it!" she said, making Pluto whimper and put his tail between his legs. Ms. Peabody then put her hand back over her heart.

"Oh my heart! I'll sue this bank!" She said as Tsunade led her over to a chair where she could sit and catch her breath.

"Way to go Uzumaki." Leon said before going to get Mrs. Peabody a cup of water. Naruto frowned and looked down in shame. He really screwed up this time.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. Naruto sees his new pet

_Chapter 3: Naruto sees his new pet_

After he got off of work, Naruto took Pluto headed over to Moe's Tavern, a really popular hangout spot in Appledale. While Naruto sat at the bar, he was drawing something on a sketchpad. He then showed his drawing to someone sitting next to him.

It was a drawing of Mrs. Peabody with the body of a manticore, Naruto was a knight fighting her and Hinata was a princess hugging his leg. The person he was showing his drawing too was a white alicorn with a red tail and mane, she had the symbol of a quill and pen on her flank.

_(Can you guys guess who this is?)_

"Haha, that old witch never looked better. You're doing a great job." The alicorn said. Naruto smiled at the alicorn who sipped on a glass of apple beer.

"Thanks." He said just as Leon walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting at the bar. Leon smirked and walked up to him.

"Well, look who it is. Guess who just got sent a pink slip?" Leon sarcastically asked Naruto who rolled his eyes. Leon sat down at the bar with him and the alicorn.

"Gee I don't know, who?" he asked back in a sarcastic voice. Leon laughed a little.

"It was you, but Tsunade had a change of heart. She always gets so soft around this time of year. Now of course if I were the bank president I would've fired you before you could say I'm sorry." Leon said.

"Gee thanks." Naruto said, picking up his note pad and getting up from the bar.

"Excuse me Mrs. Faust." He told the alicorn as he left the bar and sat down at a table. Leon sighed a little and followed him, Naruto was adding a few finishing touches to his drawing.

"Hey Naruto, come on. I'm a junior vice president at the bank, when I'm old enough I'll have Tsunade's job and when I grow old I'll be the richest citizen in this town. Look at you, you're supporting your whole family. This world's changing, and you've gotta change with it, be tough!" Leon said.

Naruto kept drawing and then he looked up at Leon.

"I gotta be tough huh? Like you?" he asked, just then a familiar girl walked up to their table.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. Naruto looked and saw it was Hinata, wearing a light purple shirt with white sleeves, purple cuffs, dark purple pants and black sandals. A leaf ninja headband was around her neck.

"Uh yeah I'll just have a glass of water." Leon said.

"Hinata? I didn't know you worked here!" Naruto said in surprise.

"Y-yeah, I work on weekdays so Moe doesn't have to pay another waitress." Hinata said a tad nervously. Naruto smiled at her.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." He said, Hinata smiled and a light blush snuck onto her cheeks.

"Yeah it's great if you like working for mere peanuts." Leon said, making Naruto's smile fall. Leon leaned back in his chair and looked at Hinata with a cocky smirk.

"Say Hinata, what do you say you and me have dinner Friday night? Then maybe we could stop by my place." He said. Hinata looked down shyly and shook her head.

"S-sorry, I'm working." She said before walking away from the table.

"You were never good at picking up girls were you Leon?" Naruto asked. Leon looked to the side and rubbed his head a little.

"How did he know that?" He asked himself. A few minutes later, Naruto headed back home. Pluto, who was sleeping in front of the fire place, heard him come in and shot awake. He ran over to him.

"Naruto, you home?" A voice inside the kitchen asked. Naruto smiled and pat Pluto on the head.

"Yeah mom, it's me." He said. Naruto went into the kitchen and saw a woman with light red hair, she was wearing a white shirt, green pants and black shoes. This is Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mom.

Kushina was watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on a TV that was sitting on the kitchen counter while chopping some celery for dinner. Naruto came up behind her and kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"Hi mom. Need any help?" He asked as Pluto came in and lied down.

"Sure, can you cut the onions?" She asked. Naruto nodded and grabbed some white onions and a knife from a drawer. He went over to the sink and started cutting them.

"Hey sweety, aren't you going to use your dad's vegetable chopper?" Kushina asked, looking at a metal box with a bunch of sharp blades on it.

"Hehe, no thanks, last time I tried that it nearly took my fingers off." Naruto said. Kushina giggled a little and nodded, she kept chopping the celery and then looked at her son quickly.

"So honey, how was work?" Kushina asked. Naruto got a little nervous to tell his mom what happened.

"Uh, it was good." He said. Kushina looked at him and then sighed as she put the celery into a salad bowl. She then went over to the sink and she started to wash her hands.

"Don't hide it Naruto, Mrs. Peabody called and told me what happened." She said. Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Just then, they heard the door open, Minato was home!

"Well, let's not talk about it now." Kushina said and Naruto smiled and nodded as he headed into the front room. Kushina followed him and kissed her husband.

"Welcome home sweety, how was your trip?" She asked.

"It was great, that big named company Ingen, they might just be interested in the bug buster." Minato said. Kushina smiled and hugged her husband.

"That's great!" She said.

"Oh and Naruto, I have a gift for you." Minato said, holding up the box he got from Chinatown. The box was wrapped up in green and red wrapping paper. Naruto widened his eyes and took the present.

"Oh wow! Thanks dad!" he said, looking at the present with a huge smile. He then shook it a little.

"No no, don't shake it. Come on, let's open it in the living room, I don't think it can wait till Christmas." Minato said. The family headed into the living room, he turned off the lights and the only light in the room was emitting from the fireplace.

Naruto sat down on the couch, Pluto jumped up with him and Minato sat down in a chair near the fireplace. Kushina was standing behind the couch and Naruto opened his gift. He saw the box from the store and got a weirded out look.

"You got me a box?" he asked.

"Hehe, it's what's inside the box." He said. Naruto nodded and opened the box, he was about to look inside but just when he did, something popped out! Naruto and his mom jumped back a little and Pluto growled while Minato laughed a little.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he held his chest.

"Haha, your new pet." Minato said. Just then, a small pair of black hands grabbed the edge of the box. The little hands had three fingers and finally, the creature revealed itself. It peeked out of the box and the creature, who was the size of a small dog, had a little round head with two antennas on top.

It had two round yellow eyes, a completely black body and diamond shaped feet. The creature made small chirping sounds as it looked around the room, Naruto and his mom couldn't believe what they were seeing!

"No way… dad this is awesome!" Naruto said and his dad smiled.

"I knew you'd like him." Minato said as Pluto sniffed the creature and then gently licked his cheek. The creature giggled a little.

"Can I pick him up?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Just be careful with him, you've gotta be gentle." Minato said.

"I will." Naruto said as he gently picked the little creature up and cradled him in his arms like a baby. The creature made more small chirping sounds as he looked up at his new owner.

"Oh my god, he's so cute! Where'd you find him?" Naruto asked.

"In a little shop up in Chinatown, he's what they call a Heartless. I just call him Toby, he seems to like it." Minato said.

"Toby, Toby!" The Heartless squeaked. Kushina quickly went back into the kitchen and grabbed a camera. She stood in front of her son and his new pet.

"Ok Toby, say cheese." She said as she got the camera ready.

"Hey look, we're gonna get our picture taken." Naruto said to Toby. Kushina then took their picture, and the camera let off a huge flash! Toby screeched and hugged Naruto's chest!

"Bright light!" he squealed.

"No no, don't do that!" Minato said while Toby shook in fright.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"He hate's bright lights, there's a few things I have to tell you guys. Number one, he really hate's bright lights, we know that. And you've gotta keep him out of the sunlight, it'll kill him. Number two, keep him away from water. Don't let him drink any and you can just forget about giving him a bath." Minato said while Naruto looked at him.

"And the third rule, don't ever feed him after midnight." Minato said. Later that night, Naruto took Toby up to his room and sat him down on a desk. Pluto was lying down on Naruto's bed and the teenage boy was playing some notes on a small electric piano.

Whenever he played a note, Toby sang it back. Naruto watched in wonder as Toby started to sing a cute little melody.

"This is so cool." The boy said. He then looked and saw a Santa hat that was sitting on his desk, he grabbed it and gently put it on Toby's head. Toby squeaked cutely and Naruto laughed a little.

"You look good." He said. Naruto then grabbed a small mirror and showed Tony how he looked. Toby squeaked and smiled when suddenly, the light from a lamp reflected off the mirror! Toby screeched and fell backwards right into a garbage can!

The Santa hat got knocked off and Toby kicked his legs while chirping some more. Naruto laughed a little and gently pulled Toby out of the trash.

"Uh oh, looks like you hurt yourself." He said, poor Toby had a small cut on his head. Naruto took his pet into the bathroom and shut off the lights before going in. He sat Toby down on the sink and pulled out some band-aids and a bottle of ointment from a drawer.

"Ok, this may sting a little." Naruto said as he gently put the ointment on Toby's head. Toby squeaked a little and then Naruto gently put the band-aid on his head. A few minutes later, Naruto changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed with Pluto and Toby.

"Good night you two." He said, turning off the lights. He fell asleep with Pluto on one side, Toby on the other. Toby yawned cutely, and then drifted off to sleep.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Toby gets wet

_Chapter 4: Toby gets wet_

**This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. My heart and prayers go out to them and their families.**

The next morning, Naruto headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He was also wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and black sandals. He picked up an orange from a basket of fruit sitting on the kitchen counter and looked over at a juicer his dad had invented. Naruto sighed a little and decided to give it a try.

He put the orange into the juicer, put a glass under a faucet for the juice to pour into and pressed a button, turning the juicer on. The machine started to hum lightly and suddenly, juice started to spray from the top of the juicer! Chunks of orange sprayed everywhere!

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he covered his face. He quickly unplugged the machine and looked around the kitchen, it was a mess! A few seconds later, someone opened the front door. It was pop, wearing her snowman costume without the head.

"Hello? Mrs. Uzumaki? I've got a tree for you." Pop said as she hauled a Christmas tree into the living room. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Naruto cleaning the kitchen with a rag.

"Hey Naruto, I've got a tree for you." Pop said. She looked around the kitchen and saw orange chunks everywhere.

"What happened in here?" She asked.

"I had a little trouble with dad's juicer." Naruto said. Pop leaned on the counter and looked at the machine, it was slowly dripping juice from it's faucet.

"Well, it looks like it's working now." She said just before the machine shot a spark out, making Pop jump back in surprise. Meanwhile up in Naruto's room, Toby was sitting on the bed watching "The Fast and the Furious" on a TV that was near the edge of Naruto's bed.

Pluto was watching with him and when a racing scene started, Toby started making engine sounds and he was acting like he was behing the whell of a car.

"Rrr, rrr, rrr!" Toby growled as he watched the race. Naruto and Pop headed upstairs and the little girl was out of her costume.

"You can just leave this thing here." Naruto said as he held the costume in his arms.

"Thanks, I hate when Doremi makes me wear that stupid thing." Pop said as Naruto put the costume off to the side.

"What are you gonna tell her when you don't show up with it?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, I'll tell her that teenagers stole it. Knowing her, she'll believe me." Pop said. Naruto laughed a little and Pop sat down on his bed. She then heard Toby making more chirping sounds and she looked around the room.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love this." Naruto said as he sat down on the bed. He gently picked Toby up and placed him down in front of Pop.

"This is Toby, my dad gave him to me." Naruto said. Pop widened her eyes and smiled.

"Cool! What is it?" she asked as she gently pet Toby on the head, he squeaked cutely and nuzzled her hand.

"He's called a Heartless." Naruto said.

"Heartless!" Toby squeaked while Pop pet his head more. She had never seen something more adorable before in her life.

"Oh watch this Pop, maybe I can get him to sing." Naruto said as he gently picked Toby up and took him over to his desk. Some jars filled with water were witting on the desk and had paintbrushes in them. Naruto gently placed Toby onto the desk and the little Heartless started to sing.

"Hey Naruto, where can I get one of these?" Pop asked while she watched Toby sing.

"I don't know, this is the only one I've ever seen." Naruto said.

"Can I hold him?" Pop asked. Naruto smiled and shrugged.

"I don't see why not. He seems to really like you." He said. Just as Pop went to pick Toby up, she accidently knocked over one of the paintbrush jars and spilled some water onto Toby!

"EEE!" The Heartless screeched as he started to squirm in pain!

"Oh great, thanks a lot!" Naruto said as he put the paintbrushes back.

"Sorry." Pop said. The two then saw Toby squirming around on the desk, flailing his arms and screeching loudly! Pop winced and covered her ears.

"What was in that jar?" She asked as she tried to drown out the noise.

"Nothing, just water!" Naruto said. Suddenly, with a loud "POP!" a small black orb popped out of Toby's back and landed on the desk. Naruto and Pop looked at the orb, it looked like it was moving!

"I-is that thing alive?" Pop asked as the orb started to grow.

"I don't know." Naruto said as the orb kept growing with each passing second. Pluto whimpered and hid under Naruto's bed, when suddenly four more black orbs popped out of Toby's back and landed on the desk. When they finally stopped growing, the orbs started to form bodies!

They sprouted antennas, round yellow eyes, three clawed fingers and diamond shaped feet! Naruto's jaw dropped at what he saw, five more Heartless had just grown from the orbs! One Heartless in particular had a row of spikes going down his back and onto his head.

They looked around the room and were making small chirping sounds like Toby.

"So uh, now can I have one?" Pop asked as the Heartless looked at her and Naruto while Toby stayed away from them.

"Uh I don't know Pop…" Naruto said.

"Hey look, that one's got really cool looking spikes!" Pop said, looking at the spiked Heartless. She made small cooing sounds and put her hand close to it.

"You're so cute, yes you are." She said when suddenly, the little creature slashed it's claws at her! Pop gasped and pulled away quickly, and all the Heartless besides Toby started to laugh evilly.

"Jeez, not very friendly is he?" Pop asked as she rubbed her hand. Naruto wasn't really listening, he was too amazed at what was going on.

"Pop, this is… amazing!" he said with a huge smile. He then looked at Toby, the poor little guy had a really sad look.

"Hey Toby, what's wrong buddy?" he asked. Meanwhile downstairs, Minato was in his workshop working on an automatic card shuffler. When he flicked the on switch, all the cards started to shoot out quickly. Minato gasped and gave his invention a good smack, finally stopping it.

He sighed and rubbed his head.

"I thought I had it this time." He said. Just then, Naruto ran in.

"Dad, something happened to Toby. He uh… can multiply when he gets wet." Naruto said. Minato widened his eyes and looked at his son with a look of disbelief. Later on after Pop went back home, all the other Heartless were playing on a Nintendo 3DS, the one with the spikes was playing while the others watched.

Toby was sitting next to Pluto and he was playing a small trumpet and holding a candy cane. Naruto and his dad stepped into the room and saw the small gang of Heartless.

"See? I told you." Naruto said, Minato eyes widened and his jaw fell again.

"I can't believe this… this is amazing!" Minato said.

"You know what's odd? The other ones aren't like Toby at all, that one with the spikes appears to be the leader." Naruto said while the creatures continued to watch their spiked leader.

"This gives me an idea, I bet every kid in America would love to have one of these! This could be the best seller I've been hoping for!" Minato said. Just then, the spiked Heartless leaned his head back and then hocked a glob of green mucus onto the carpet near Toby.

Toby stopped playing and looked down at the mucus, Pluto did the same. The Heartless laughed and Toby had a really worried look. Later that night as Naruto, Toby and the other Heartless slept, Naruto heard the sounds of Pluto whimpering.

"Hmm? P-Pluto?" Naruto asked as he woke up. Naruto groaned a little and got out of bed. The spiked Heartless watched him head downstairs and the little creature smirked evilly. When Naruto opened the front door, he saw something really bizarre. It was Pluto, strung up by the family's Christmas lights!

"Pluto?" Naruto asked as his dog whimpered more.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down." Naruto said as he started to untie his dog. Later on when morning arrived, Naruto's parent's had woken up and he told then what happened during breakfast. Naruto was wiping Pluto down with a towel.

"Poor guy." Naruto said as he dried Pluto off.

"That's so odd, I thought for sure I locked all the door and windows." Minato said.

"Well dad, how else did Mrs. Peabody get to him?" Naruto asked, Kushina sighed and put her hand on her son's arm.

"Now sweety, we can't point any fingers, not even at Mrs. Peabody." Kushina said as she stood up to get some coffee.

"Come on mom, it must've been her! She's been out to get Pluto for weeks!" Naruto said, his dad then got an idea.

"Son, I think I'll take Pluto over to your grandma's house. I'll drop him off on my way to the Inventor's Convention and on Christmas Eve, I'll pick him up and bring him home." Minato said. Naruto nodded and smiled at Pluto, he'd finally be somewhere safe.

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
